Epiphany
by KittyThomas
Summary: The night after the events of the movie. Cloud and Tifa attempt to talk about the future. It isn't lust, it's love, and I garuntee more people than just Cloud will be satisfied with this ending! Part of my 'FF Proposals' series.


Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. I wish I did, but I don't. I also wish I owned a house in the Caribbean and a singing Canary, but there you go. That said however, I would actually PAY Square Enix to employ me- I already have a great story and character design for two of the female leads! I swear it!! **

**Anyway…**

**A/N: Basically, I'm writing out the proposals between my favourite FF couples. If you have any requests, message me! I'll be working my way up the games. I'm also considering the weddings, and the births of any possible offspring. So, if you want to add anything to that, pray do. **

Part 1- Cloud and Tifa

Three hours after the Cleansing of the Geostigma, Marlene found herself being swept up into Barret's arms and carried off with Denzel tugging behind.

"Come on, Marlene!" Roared Barret, "You too, Den. We've gotta lot a catchin' up to do!"

"But Cloud and Tifa-" whined Marlene pitifully, looking back towards the pool. She could see neither one of them, too many people flooding back to the city to celebrate. Denzel couldn't spot them either, but before they had time to complain further, Yuffie jumped in next to Denzel with Red and Vicent quick at her heels, "I'm sure they'll meet us soon!" she smiled, and scampered along with them.

"Yeah, they just need to go have-" Vicent slammed his elbow into Reno before he could finish his sentence.

"He means they just need to go have a chat." He finished for him.

"Oh..." said the children acknowledgingly.

"Humph. 'Chat'." Red rolled his eye. "I know exactly what they're planning to do. And they call me an animal."

"Anyway..." Yuffie continued, "I'm sure they'll meet us later, at the party."

The thought of a party quickly hushed all worries, and the two children allowed themselves to be led along towards the festivities, instantly forgetting about Cloud and Tifa, who never _did _make it to any celebration that night.

.o0o.

The minute all the children were healed, Cloud had come towards where Tifa stood, and smiled at her for the first time in ages. The second she realised no one was looking, Tifa had seized his hand and the two of them ran all the way back home.

Tifa clicked on the light and spun round to face him. "So… are you going to move back in now?" she asked, trying to mask the jittery anticipation in her dark brown eyes. _What if he said no? _Clearly, this was nothing to be worried about.

Cloud took one single look at her, at the simple yet excited expression on her face, and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. At first, Tifa's shock stiffened her body, but within a second she remembered how good it felt to be with him, to kiss him, to feel his warmth on her skin. She melted instantly into his arms.

_It wasn't that I loved Aeris more than you, _he wanted to say out loud, _I loved her differently- like a friend, a sister, someone I should have protected. I felt responsible for her death. I didn't leave you to live in her church because I loved her, I left to ask for forgiveness- I was sure I was going to die. I thought it would be easier for you- for everyone- if I went in peace. I wasn't going to have you cry over me. I didn't want to leave you alone. Not again._

Cloud never said these words, but each time his eyes gazed into hers that night, each time his fingers brushed her flesh, she knew. She heard them ringing in her ears like some beautiful inescapable melody.

"_I'll never leave you_," he whispered later, stroking back a long lock of hair across her bare back. His eyes traced hers, watching the fireworks from the window reflect and dance inside them. She'd never looked more beautiful, hair tousled, cheeks red, and eyes alight with- dare he say it?- love. He'd always loved Tifa- why had he never been able to say it?

"I know," she smiled back, lying sleepily against the pillows and casually running a finger down his chest. "I know you won't."

"I love you." The words came so smoothly, so naturally, Cloud surprised even himself. It felt so right to say them- to say them to her. There was no one else. There never would be. The celebrating outside had disappeared to them; everything outside the room had faded into non-existence. They were all that was left in the world. Time felt as though is was standing still.

Tifa's eyes sparked. At first, she looked at him as though she couldn't quite believe he was real, and then she laughed- a soft, musical note- tossed her head back and smiled.

"Really?" she gasped happily.

"Really." He was smiling again, a look that she thought rather suited him. He was smiling even more when Tifa rolled herself on top off him and buried her face in his. "I love you too," she whispered, _not that you need to know. _

After a few frisky moments, Cloud found himself on top of her again. There was more he needed to say- more he should have said a long time ago, but he was finding it hard to find the right moment. Unfortunately, he knew time wasn't really standing still, but moving all too quickly forward. He hoped Barret would take the kids back with him for the night- the last thing he needed was for Marlene and Denzel to rush in and find him like this, naked on top of the woman he loved.

"Marry me?" He asked casually, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

Tifa shot straight up, holding the bed sheets to her breast. She looked a little worried. Cloud tried not to look nervous. She wasn't going to say no, was she? Was he moving too fast? They'd known each other for most of their lives, they'd been living together for two years- true, he'd only _just _admitted he loved her, but surely she'd known it for years?

Obviously not.

"Cloud…" she started, eyes brimming with tears, "are you serious?"

"Er…yeah." He mumbled, "More serious than I've been about anything before in my life. I love you and I want to marry you."

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa leapt up into his arms, knocking him back to the floor. He didn't care; all that was separating their bodies was the sheet caught between them.

"Er… is that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes!" Tifa was trying to control her excitement. She felt like a kid again, a girlish little teenager that she'd been forced to hide for years. She hoped she wasn't shrieking. For once, Cloud couldn't care less.

_I love you and I want to marry you._

_I love you and I'm never letting go._

**A/N: I wrote this in half an hour, so be nice, 'kay? Sorry if it's a bit OOC, I've never actually played the game, just watched the movie and several bits off Youtube. I tried to keep as close as I could, but there you go.**

**Domo Arigato for reading. Please review.**


End file.
